An Abundance of Starks
by HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: Tony and Loki are trying hard to concieve five years after the birth of their daughter. Steve is being let out of prison, and with new threats arising, Tony is going to have to take action to keep those he loves safe. Is now really the time to be bringing children into the world? Especially now that Pepper's young son has put them all in grave danger.


Mother's day had gone beautifully and Loki was so happy as he put Frigga to bed, kissing her forehead and tucking her in.

"I love you so much, my little one. Sweet dreams." Frigga kissed Loki on the cheek and smiled brightly at him.

"Good night, mommy. I love you too." Loki chuckled gently.

"Your father will be in here shortly, okay?" Loki walked out of Frigga's room and into his own, unbuttoning his shirt and smirking at Tony.

"You better go tell our daughter goodnight and get back in here, Anthony. I've taken two doses of injection today and I'll be damned if it goes to waste." He purred with a wink, earning a cautious look from Tony.

"You took two? Loki that can't be good for you, that's a lot of hormones to take in in one day." Loki rolled his eyes and climbed on the bed, disrobing of his shirt and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"The worst that can happen is me being extremely emotional for tonight and most of tomorrow, big deal. I want to be pregnant. I don't know why it hasn't been working properly, but I want a baby and I want one badly. We are going to make good on that promise to fill a mansion with babies. We will. Now go tuck her in and fuck me into oblivion." Tony was a little stunned by all of that but laughed and pulled Loki in for a kiss.

"Be back in a moment then, Rock of Ages." Tony walked into his daughter's room with a soft smile, she was already nodding off and cuddling a stuffed kangaroo Thor had given her for her last birthday.

"Daddy…" She whispered, reaching a tiny arm out for him. Tony bent down and hugged her tightly, softly ruffling her curls.

"Sleep well, princess. I love you, always." Frigga nodded sleepily.

"I love you too, Daddy. Can we work on your suit tomorrow…" She asked, drifting off to sleep before she could quite hear the answer. He kissed her temple and smoothed out her covers.

"Of course, my little grease monkey, of course." He said with a chuckle, still not believing how much she loved to work on machines with him. She could understand and do so much for a little girl, she was so smart. She definitely took after Tony, being quite awful at magic (unless she was highly emotional, then she had a habit of accidentally freezing things) but brilliant with machinery, a genius really. Like father like daughter. Tony closed her door and excitedly walked back into his own bedroom to find a very naked Loki.

"My, my, husband. This is an improvement from five minutes ago." Loki smirked and spread himself out on the bed.

"Do whatever you please to me, Anthony. I'm yours, after-all." Tony pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on to the bed, kissing Loki's abdomen and earning a confused look from his lover.

"There isn't anything in there yet, love." Tony laughed.

"Yes, but I am hoping if it's warm and loving enough in there a baby will want to make a home." Loki rolled his eyes.

"You are so beautifully stupid." Tony just laughed and kissed down Loki's groin to his hardening penis, growling with excitement as he took it into his mouth. He hummed around it and sucked on it for a long while, enjoying the sensation of Loki roughly tugging on his hair in wanton need. Loki hissed when Tony pulled away, burying his face in his lovers ass and prepping him with his tongue. Loki wriggled beneath him and let out a loud moan.

"Jesus Anthony, you haven't been with me this way in a while." Tony chuckled and pulled his tongue out of Loki's puckered ass-hole.

"Well, I feel good about tonight, baby. I'm in the mood and ready to go." Tony's cock was throbbing and he was so eager to be inside his husband, so eager to be a father again. He wanted to watch Loki become swollen with his seed and then he wanted to fuck that pregnant body in every room in their tower. Tony pounced on Loki after that thought crossed his mind, savagely tearing at Loki's lips with his own and pushing himself in. Loki responded quickly, attacking Tony's neck and digging his nails into Tony's back, spurring the hero above him to go faster.

Meanwhile, Pepper was in her room with Bucky attempting to sooth him. They had gotten an invitation in the mail earlier for a party being hosted by someone who hadn't seen his son not once, someone who had just gotten out of prison. Pepper almost hadn't wanted to tell Bucky, but she felt like he deserved to know why he wasn't allowed to go where Tony was going the next day, and he hadn't taken it well.

"He's my daddy, why does Uncle Tony get to go see him and I don't? He could love me…you don't know that he doesn't love me!" Pepper was a little taken back by her five year olds outburst. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a good squeeze.

"Bucky, nobody said he doesn't love you, I'm sure he does. But your father is…he's not a good man. He hurt your Uncle Loki very badly and he could have easily killed Frigga. I don't want you mixed up in all of that, I don't want him to hurt you the way he did us, you're too important to me. The only reason Uncle Tony is making an appearance at that party is to tell your father to stay away from us." Bucky pulled out of her embrace and slid angrily off the bed.

"No! I want to see him and you can't stop me!" Pepper put her hands on her hips and followed her young son to the doorway of her room.

"Bucky Anthony Potts, you get back here this instant!" She fussed, becoming red in the face as he ignored her and ran to Tony and Loki's room. Thankfully, Tony had just finished blowing his load inside of Loki and had pulled out in time for their door to be swung open.

"Uncle Tony, please! Please take me with you!" He wailed, startling Tony as he quickly pulled a cover over him and Loki before the crying kid could notice. Tony and Loki exchanged alarmed glances with one another as the ginger little boy wiped his nose on his sleeves and attempted to climb up onto their bed. Tony let out a long sigh and attempted to evade eye-contact with the small child.

"Buck…I'm just not sure about that. Your father," Bucky cut him off, his crystal blue eyes filling with what appeared to be betrayal, as Tony was the only father figure he'd ever had.

"Was evil? Save it, I don't know why I expected you to be any different from mom." Bucky turned on his heel, tears streaming down his face and prepared to run away when Tony suddenly begged him to wait. It killed Tony to see Bucky so upset, he was like a son to him.

"Listen kid, my dad was a bad guy too, he hurt me in more ways than I'd care to admit. However, I think I can honestly say that if I'd never known him, the whole in my heart…it would probably be worse, never knowing who he was or why he never came around. Not knowing is the worst, and it's because of that that I will take you with me. But know this, you are to stay by my side all night and I forbid you to go anywhere with your father alone, do you understand me? And when I say we're leaving, we're leaving, because I have somewhere to be afterwards, okay?" Bucky's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you!" Bucky ran off to go inform his mother and Loki raised an eyebrow at his husband.

"And just where are you going after the party that you have not informed me about?" Tony almost looked as if he didn't want to tell Loki and that worried his counterpart.

"I'm going to see Arno." Loki was confused at first, but it didn't take him too long to remember that day back in Steve's cell, the horrible taunting of Captain America ringing in his ears.

"Your brother? Why now, after all this time?" Tony laced his fingers with Loki's and kissed the back of his husband's hand.

"I want to know, Loki. I want to know who my real parents were, and I'm hoping maybe Arno can tell me. I guess that's why I see so much of myself in Bucky." Loki leaned up and kissed Tony gently, nuzzling into his cheek and squeezing his hand.

"Anthony, Arno was just a baby when your parents gave him up and adopted you. I doubt he knows much of anything, he probably doesn't even know you're brothers." At that Tony looked a little helpless and curled into Loki.

"You don't think my Uncle Edward told him?" Loki only shrugged.

"Darling there is no way to know without asking, but I'm scared asking is going to upset him if he doesn't know. He is dying, Tony, would it not be more merciful to let him die believing Edward is his father?" Tony knew this, of course, but Arno had been extremely ill since he was born, and he'd managed to somehow live to adulthood. Who was to say he wouldn't live to forgive Edward if he didn't know?

"That's not fair, my love. I think I would still want to know, dying or not. But just in case, I will speak to Edward about it all first, okay?" Loki nodded, a look of curiousness crossing his face.

"Can I come with you? I want to meet your adoptive brother…after-all, you've met mine." Tony kissed Loki's temple and shook his head, shooting an apologetic look at his lover.

"Loki baby I'm sorry, but no. I'm going after the party, which means you would have to accompany me to the party, and I refuse to allow that." Loki crossed his arms and pouted at his love.

"You're taking a mere child with you…" Tony did not return the playfulness and looked sternly at the Jotun.

"I said no. Loki he raped you, I don't want him breathing your precious air, he is beneath you. Especially if the act of love we just committed works, I certainly don't want another one of my unborn children put in harm's way because of him." Loki wasn't happy, and Tony knew that, melting at the damaged look he was receiving at the mere mention of the rape.

"How about, you wait in the car, hmm? I have no intension of being at that party long, and then we can go see Arno. Does that make it better, baby?" Loki seemed to think about it for a moment and then smirked. He kissed Tony long and hard, over-joyed that his husband would always try his damnedest to make him happy.

"I love you." Was all he said. Tony grinned and gently petted Loki's hair, using the other hand to turn out their light.

"I love you too, my Reindeer Games. Sleep tight."


End file.
